


Werecat

by hazel333



Category: Free!
Genre: Cats, Cats hate Rin, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Romance, SouRin Summer Fest, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel333/pseuds/hazel333
Summary: A SouRin one-shot featuring cats hating Rin.





	Werecat

"You have to stop getting attacked by cats, Sousuke!" Rin scolded as he dabbed peroxide onto the long scratch Sousuke had on his arm.

"I will, as soon as you stop trying to pet them," Sousuke shot back, "You know they hate you." He added, "It's not that bad. You're overreacting."

Rin scowled at him. "They're don't all hate me! I just want to be sure you don't get rabies or something."

Sousuke smirked. "Don't worry. I won't turn into a werecat."

Rin slapped his boyfriend's good shoulder. "Shut up!"

* * *

"Look, Sousuke! A cat!"  


"Wait, Rin! Don't-"

It was too late; the ten year old was already reaching forward to pet the stray. The cat's ears flattened, and the creature reared back with a hiss. Sousuke ran forward and pushed his best friend out of the way just as the cat leapt forward. Sharp claws dug into Sousuke arm, leaving impressive gashes. The cat bit him, and Sousuke cried out.

Rin, who had grabbed a stick, wack the cat. With a yowl, the animal ran off. Dropping the branch, Rin grabbed Sousuke. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." Sousuke shrugged him off, desperately fighting back the tears threatening to expose his pain.

"Hold on!" Rin shouted as he turned and ran off. Sousuke stared after him, a little confused. It wasn't long, however, before Rin returned with an adult. To Sousuke's dismay, they were taking to the hospital.

"It's not that bad..." he muttered as the doctor placed some bandages on his arm.

The doctor laughed. "No, it's not, but we wanted to be extra careful. The cat that bit you was a stray, so it might have some diseases, and we don't want your arm to get infected."

Rin frowned. "Is he going to turn into a werecat?"

This caused the doctor to laugh even harder. "No, no! Your friend won't turn into a werecat!"

"Oh..." Rin sounded a little disappointed. Sousuke shot him a glare.

Rin's mom soon came to get them. On the drive home, the boys were strangely quite. When they reached Sousuke's house, Rin finally broke the silence, "Thanks, Sousuke."

"It's fine," Sousuke replied, turning towards his house.

Rin suddenly grabbed his arm. He bent over and placed a gentle kiss on Sousuke's bandage.

Sousuke's cheeks grew bright red. "W-What was that for??"

Rin, also blushing, looked away. "I was kissing it better..."

* * *

"Kiss it better?" Sousuke asked, lifting his arm with a smirk.  


Rin laughed, then sealed their lips in a heated kiss.


End file.
